1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette holder of the slot-in type, and particularly relates to a cassette holder which enables a tape-cassette to be resiliently loaded thereinto and to prevent the tape-cassette from rushing out when the tape-cassette is ejected therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, various kinds of cassette holders have been used. For example, there has been used the cassette holder into which a compact tape-cassette of a small size (which will be hereinunder denoted as "C-cassette") is slidably loaded.
This cassette holder is provided, in the vicinity of the body thereof, with a resilient member, such as for example, a leaf spring which is arranged to allow the C-cassette to be inserted into the body of the cassette holder, and also to push out the C-cassette loaded.
This leaf spring is warped on one side thereof, being held between a pair of holding members which respectively grip the both ends of the leaf spring and are spaced at a distance a little less than the length of the leaf spring. Due to the above construction, the resilient force of the leaf spring is inverted at one position when the leaf spring is pressed toward the opposite side from the side where the leaf spring is initially warped, so that the leaf spring is warped on the opposite side by its bias force. In the middle portion of the leaf spring there is provided an engaging pin arranged to be engaged with the C-cassette so as to cause the associated movement of the latter, in order to allow the C-cassette to be inserted into the body of the cassette holder or to be pushed out, through the inversion of the leaf spring. In such a cassette holder, the actuating stroke of the leaf spring should be relatively large to completely receive the C-cassette in the body of the cassette holder. However, the actuating stroke of the leaf spring is also inevitably large, after the inversion of the leaf spring, so that the C-cassette is disadvantageously repelled and rushes out from the cassette holder, if the displacement of the leaf spring is large during the cassette insertion.
Particularly, in case of a cassette holder using a micro-cassette of a very small size (which is hereinunder denoted as "MC-cassette"), since the degree of the MC-cassette insertion into the cassette holder is relatively small, and since its weight is very light in comparison with the above-mentioned C-cassette, the MC-cassette is liable to rush out, if the actuating stroke of the leaf spring is large.